tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of the Powerpuff Girls
The Adventures of the Powerpuff Girls is to be an upcoming reboot of the original classic Powerpuff Girls with the original classic character designs instead of the 2016 designs, starring the voice talents from Catherine Cavadini, Tara Charendoff, Elizabeth Daily, Tom Kane, Candi Milo (in which Bunny’s designed as the exact same size as Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, replacing the late Christine Cavanaugh respectively), Jennifer Hale, Tom Kenny, Jennifer Martin, Roger L. Jackson, Jeff Bennett, Carlos Alazraqui, Jim Cummings, Rob Paulsen and Seth MacFarlane (replacing the late Chuck McCann respectively). It's to air on Cartoon Network on January 4, 2019. Voice Cast Members * Catherine Cavadini as Blossom (voice) * Tara Charendoff as Bubbles (voice) * Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup (voice) * Tom Kane as Professor Utonium, the Talking Dog and Him (voices) * Candi Milo as Bunny, the exact same size as Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (voice, replacing the late Christine Cavanaugh respectively) * Emily Hahn as Bessie, the 5th Powerpuff Girl (voice) * Dakota Fanning as Brianna, the 6th and final Powerpuff Girl (voice) * Jennifer Hale as Ms. Keane, Princess Morbucks and Sedusa (voices) * Tom Kenny as the Mayor of Townsville and the Narrator (voices) * Jennifer Martin as Ms. Bellum (voice) * Julie Nathanson as Robin Snyder (voice) * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo and Butch (voices) * Jeff Bennett as Dick Hardly, Ace, Grubber and Big Billy (voices) * Carlos Alazraqui as Lil' Arturo (voice) * Jim Cummings as Fuzzy Lumpkins (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Brick and Boomer (voices) * Seth MacFarlane as the Amoeba Boys (voices) Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 Gallery Blossom picture.png|Blossom (voiced by Catherine Cavadini respectively) Bubbles picture.png|Bubbles (voiced by Tara Charendoff respectively) Buttercup classic picture.png|Buttercup (voiced by Elizabeth Daily respectively) Professor Utonium picture.gif|Professor Utonium (voiced by Tom Kane respectively) Talking Dog picture.png|The Talking Dog (also voiced by Tom Kane respectively) HIM picture.png|HIM (also voiced by Tom Kane respectively) Bunny picture.png|Bunny, the exact same size as Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (voiced by, Candi Milo, replacing the late Christine Cavanaugh respectively) Bessie picture.jpg|Bessie (voiced by Emily Hahn, her own voice) Brianna picture.jpg|Brianna (voiced by Dakota Fanning, her own voice) Ms. Keane picture.png|Ms. Keane (voiced by Jennifer Hale respectively) Sedusa picture.png|Sedusa (also voiced by Jennifer Hale respectively) Princess Morbucks picture.png|Princess Morbucks (also voiced by Jennifer Hale respectively) Mayor of Townsville picture.png|The Mayor of Townsville (voiced by Tom Kenny respectively) Ms. Bellum picture.png|Ms. Bellum (voiced by Jennifer Martin respectively) Robin Snyder picture.jpg|Robin Snyder (voiced by Julie Nathanson respectively) Mojo Jojo picture.png|Mojo Jojo (voiced by Roger L. Jackson respectively) Butch picture.jpg|Butch (also voiced by Roger L. Jackson respectively) Dick Hardly picture.jpg|Dick Hardly (voiced by Jeff Bennett respectively) Ace picture.png|Ace (also voiced by Jeff Bennett respectively) Grubber picture.png|Grubber (also voiced by Jeff Bennett respectively) Big Billy picture.png|Big Billy (also voiced by Jeff Bennett respectively) Lil' Arturo picture.png|Lil' Arturo (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui respectively) Fuzzy Lumpkins picture.png|Fuzzy Lumpkins (voiced by Jim Cummings respectively) Brick picture.png|Brick (voiced by Rob Paulsen respectively) Boomer picture.jpg|Boomer (also voiced by Rob Paulsen respectively) Amoeba Boys picture.png|The Amoeba Boys (voiced by Seth MacFarlane, replacing the late Chuck McCann respectively) Reception Upon release, the series received generally negative reviews from critics. Criticism went toward the uninspired design, writing and poor voice acting. The creator was accused of being overly reliant on the past to get positive reviews. He had responded by viciously attacking his critics as well as the 2016 reboot.Category:Cartoon Network Category:2019 shows